robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ToastUltimatum
Badge Requests Please place all new badge requests at the bottom of the section. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:08, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Having finished my expansion, I'd like to request a badge for Sumpthing. Edit history *Over 27,000 characters *Greatly expanded Design section, using Real Robots magazine *Expanded summaries for every battle, with more pictures *Added a section on the Team and an Etymology section Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:05, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :Gladly, well done. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 08:53, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Another expansion, complete - Warhog. Edit history *Over 12,000 characters *Expanded Design section *Added section on The Team *Expanded summaries for every battle *12 new pictures, more battle images, pictures of the team and the robots internals Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:44, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :Sure thing. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:02, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Transparent Images How do you make images transparent? I've tried it a couple of times, as I wanted transparent images for my badges, but it's failed to work each time. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:51, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :It's not something you can do without proper software. I meticulously crop robots using Photoshop, so you're better off asking NJGW or Diotoir, who use Paint.net for free. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:02, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Extreme 2 template Whilst we're talking over the Extreme 1 template, I thought we could also discuss the Extreme 2 template. It's a little more tricky since there weren't that many "main events" aside from the All-Stars and the New Blood (since they both had multiple episodes), so I was wondering what you'd propose for them. Perhaps giving each event its own section? And then how would we order them? In order of airing, perhaps? CrashBash (talk) 13:51, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :I think each event deserves its own section like you suggested, mostly determined by running order. It might feel awkward to have the big New Blood block in the middle, it might belong further down the template, but let's see what it looks like first. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:16, February 25, 2019 (UTC) } |class="collapsible collapsed" |group1='All-Stars' |list1=13 Black • Bigger Brother • Chaos 2 • Dantomkia • Dominator 2 • Firestorm 4 • Hypno-Disc • Razer • S3 • Spawn Again • Terrorhurtz • Tornado |group2='Annihilator' |list2=Kan-Opener • Major Tom • Raging Reality • Revenge of Trouble & Strife • Thermidor 2 • Typhoon 2 |group3='Minor Meltdown' |list3=Killer Carrot 2 • Lambsy • Rick • Saw Point • Tetanus 2 |group4='Tag Team Terror' |list4=Barbaric Response • Bulldog Breed • Diotoir • Hydra • Lightning • Mighty Mouse • Mini Morg • Nasty Humphrey • Pussycat • Robochicken • S.M.I.D.S.Y. • Stinger • Sumpthing • The Steel Avenger • Velocirippa • X-Terminator |group5='New Blood' |list5=Bash Gordon • Cedric Slammer • Chip • Chopper • Direct Action • Doctor Fist • Edge Hog • Fatal Traction • Hell's Teeth • ICU • Mad Dog • Maximus • Mr Nasty • Mute • Night Raider • Niterider • Piranha • Pressure • Revolution 2 • Roobarb • RT81 • Storm 2 • Terror Turtle • Thor |group6='Challenge Belt' |list6=Barber-Ous 2 • Iron-Awe 2 • Sir Chromalot • Vader |group7='Iron Maidens' |list7=Behemoth • Chompalot • Kat 3 • Riptilion • Spin Doctor |group8='University Challenge' |list8=C.V. • Fluffy • Infernal Contraption • Infinity • Tiberius 3 |group9='Commonwealth Carnage' |list9=Bondi Titch • Cerberus • Corkscrew • Crushtacean • Panic Attack • Weld-Dor 3 |group10='European Championship' |list10=Black Hole • Philipper 2 • PulverizeR • Rawbot • Snake Bite • Zeus }} How does this look to you? CrashBash (talk) 18:09, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :Could you move this across to the talk page for the Extreme 2 template please? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:23, February 25, 2019 (UTC)